Aprendendo a Amar
by Botan Uchiha
Summary: Em uma cidade no sul do Brasil, 4 garotas q moram em uma pensão tem suas vidas mudas quando outros 4 garotos aparecem para estudar no melhor colegio da capital. 4 garotos com personalidades e nacionalidades diferentes. [Cap 1 ON]
1. Introdução

Introdução . XD

**Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbawa minna! Genku desu ka? Bom espero que sim! Essa é minha primeira fic q eu tenho coragem para postar... Como podem ver... É sobre Beyblade! (Todos: ÔÔÔÔ ¬¬'') XD Bom essa historia narra apenas uma vida de estudantes que não tem muito tempo para divertimento, embora alguns desses personagens tenham! Zuera em parte. Esses garotos iram descobrir a verdade por trás da verdade. XD Bom vamos lá, quero que conheçam os personagens principais, bom aqui vão:**

**oOo **

**Nome: **Winry Yamanaka** (Eu)**

**Idade: **14 anos

**Data de nascimento: **31 de junho

**Signo: **Câncer

**Aparência: **Cabelos castanhos claros, envolvidos sempre num rabo-de-cavalo alto, franja cortada para direita, duas mechas soltas na frente, olhos dourados, pele branca, 1,62m, 53 kg, Busto: 83 cm, Cintura: 84 cm, quadril: 86 cm.

**Personalidade: **Alegre, companheira e fiel são grandes qualidades dessa meninaWinry adora as pessoas com quem vive é sempre alegre e otimista, vendo sempre o lado bom das coisas. Nunca desiste de algo que quer. Confia fácil em qualquer pessoa, tem o poder de olhar para uma pessoa e ver se ela é boa ou má. Tem uma irmã mais velha chamada Yuki. Ambas são órfãs e moram numa pensam com sua avó e junto com suas outras três companheiras.

**Matérias favoritas: **Biologia, português e redação.

**Gosta de: **Um garoto chamado Ray Kon. Que veio da China. (Decididamente, lindo! )

**Tem implicância com: **Meikatsu amiga-inimiga da pensão.

**Fera Bit: **WildFox, uma raposa de nove rabos, com pelo avermelhado e olhos dourados.

**Poder:** Fogo.

**Golpe principal: **Chama espiral (ataque)

**oOo **

**Nome: **Yuki Yamanaka (Yami no Goddes)

**Idade: **15 anos

**Data de nascimento: **23 de setembro

**Signo: **Libra

**Aparência: **Cabelos pretos na altura do ombro, olhos azuis escuros, franja dividida no meio, duas mechas vermelhas na frente do penteado, pele branca, 1,65m, 54 kg, Busto: 85 cm, quadril: 88 cm e Cintura: 85 cm

**Personalidade: **Fria, calculista, calada, pensativa, destemida e inteligente são características visíveis de Yuki. Gosta de passar a maioria do seu tempo só. Gosta muito do silencio e de calmaria, odeia barulho principalmente quando ele vem de sua irmã caçula e sua amiga estabanada. Yuki é desse jeito porque... (Não vou contar... Se não perde a graça, no desenrolar dessa historia eu vou mostrar a vocês o pq dela ser assim!XD ) Embora seja calada e fria, nunca deixa seus verdadeiros amigos na mão. Sempre os ajuda não importa como.

**Matérias favoritas: **Física, Matemática (sinceramente ela é louca de gostar dessa matéria XD) e Historia.

**Gosta de:** Um garoto da mesma personalidade (e depois me dizem q opostos se atraem, ta vou ficar nessa XD) Kai Hiwatari, veio da Rússia.

**Tem implicância com:** Takao, garoto que vai morar na mesma pensão com ela.

**Fera bit: **WildWolf, um lobo com pelo prateado e patas com uma cobertura de pelos azuis, olhos cor de perola e caninos grandes.

**Poder: **Gelo

**Golpe principal:** Dark Ice.

**oOo **

**Nome: **Meikatsu Tomoe

**Idade: **14 anos

**Data de nascimento:** 4 de fevereiro

**Signo: **Aquário

**Aparência: **Cabelos azuis escuros na altura da cintura, franja inteira acima da sobrancelha, olhos pretos, pele branca, 1,54m, 42 kg, Busto: 72 cm, Cintura: 76 cm, Quadril: 78 cm.

**Personalidade: **Uma garota um pouco alegre, estudiosa, não gosta de nenhuma brincadeira, odeia infantilidade (o motivo pq não suporta a Winry), nada carinhosa ou meiga. Interesseira e digamos que invejosa. Embora ela seja uma "vilã" por assim dizer, Meikatsu tem seus motivos para isso. Quando criança foi rejeitada pelos pais e acabou tendo que morar em um orfanato. No mesmo orfanato em que a Sra. Marine trabalhava, após ser adotada por esta senhora ela foi morar na Hikari Onsen. Desde o dia que colocou os pés na pensão e conheceu Winry implica com ela por a garota ser mais alegre que a mesma.

**Matérias favoritas:** TODAS! (LOCA! O.O'')

**Gosta de:** No começo tem uma certa antipatia por Max (Qual é o sobrenome dele hein gente? Eu esqueci completamente -.-) um garoto americano que veio para Gramado a procura de se libertar da pressão dos pais.

**Tem implicância com**: Todos!

**Fera bit: **WildBird, um pássaro com quatro asas, um enorme chifre azul na testa, um rube no bico e plumagens douradas. Olhos verdes.

**Poder: **Vento

**Golpe principal: **Ventania cortante.

**oOo **

**Nome: **Anzu Miahara

**Idade: **14 anos

**Data de nascimento:** 12 de novembro

**Signo: **Escorpião

**Aparência: **Cabelos vermelhos curtos e olhos esmeraldas. 1, 61 cm, 52kg, pele branca, Busto: 82 cm,Cintura: 80cm, Quadril: 83 cm.

**Personalidade: **Vou resumi-la em uma palavra: ESTABANADA! Quebra tudo que vê pela frente. Bagunceira de primeira e uma hiper companheira. Não leva desaforo pra casa de jeito algum. Ama fazer palhaçada e provoca risos em muitas pessoas... As vezes( muiiiiiiiiitooooooooo raramente até em Kai e Yuki) Anzu tem a capacidade de cativar qualquer pessoa com seu jeito acolhedor. Takao sempre está junto dela pra fazer bagunça. Uma dupla muito engraçada de se ver.

**Matérias favoritas:** Nenhuma a não ser E.F. XD

**Gosta de: **Takao Kinomiya, um garoto japonês atrapalhado e muito irritante (palavra a qual Yuki o distinguiria).

**Tem implicância com: **Ninguém. Paz e amor é o lema dessa criatura

**Fera bit: **WildCat, um gato azulado com um pentagrama na testa e na pata traseira esquerda. As patas tinham pintas brancas. Olhos rosados.

**Poder:** Água

**Golpe principal: **Tempestade do mar.

**oOo **

**Nome: **Takao Kinomiya

**Idade: **14 anos

**Nacionalidade: **Japonesa

**Data de nascimento: **15 de agosto

**Signo: **Leão

**Aparência: **Cabelos azulados, olhos castanhos (XD), 1,60 cm e 52 kg.Pele morena XD

**Personalidade: **Alegre, maluco, perseverante e amigo. São as principais características desse menino. Takao adora uma diversão e brincadeira é com ele mesmo. Sempre implica com Kai e Yuki por serem tão calados. Também não vai com a cara de Meikatsu por ser tão arrogante. Takao adora participar das maluquices inventadas por Anzu. Ambos sempre se divertem com qualquer coisa. Takao nunca desiste de ser um grande lutador e treina diariamente, mas sempre dá uma pausa e escapa dos treinos para se destrair.

**Matérias favoritas:** N-e-n-h-u-m-a!

**Gosta de: **Anzu pois se vê nela. E sabe que tem muito em comum.

**Tem implicância com: **Yuki e Kai por serem calados e também Meikatsu , como já disse... XD

**oOo **

**Nome: **Max Mizuhara (vou chutar esse -.- num lembro num... T.T)

**Idade: **14 anos

**Nacionalidade: **Americana

**Data de nascimento: **7 de janeiro

**Signo:** Capricórnio

**Aparência: **Cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, pele branca, 1,60 cm e 49 kg.

**Personalidade: **Amigável, alegre e fiel são três características desse garoto. Max é um americano que decidiu sair dos Estados Unidos e viver no Brasil para sair da pressão que os pais colocavam nele. Decidiu vir para o Brasil e passar em qualquer coisa, mas o que ele queria ser pra sempre era ser um grande lutador de beyblade. Mas como está estudando não tem como brincar muito... (é ruim hein? Ate parece né Max? .XD) Mas sempre escapa para treinar um pouco escondido. Embora no começo ele não goste de Meikatsu após algumas conversas com ela, ele vê o q há dentro dela. É o único q gosta da Meikatsu.

**Matérias favoritas: **Geografia e Química.

**Gosta de:** Meikatsu

**Tem implicância com:** Ninguém

**oOo **

**Nome: **Ray Kon

**Idade: **15 anos

**Nacionalidade: **Chinesa

**Data de nascimento: **3 de maio

**Signo: **Touro

**Aparência: **Cabelos pretos na altura do tornozelo sempre envolvidos por uma grande fita azul. As vezes numa grande trança. Olhos dourados, pele morena.1.66 cm, 56 kg.

**Personalidade: **Calmo, sereno e protetor. (Lindo tbm! ") Ray é um garoto que gosta muito de seus amigos e sempre está por perto para ajudar. Adora todos eles e daria a vida por qualquer um. Ray é sempre calmo e gentil, mas quando o irritam são de baixo. Ray é muito protetor e adora proteger Winry, embora não a ache nenhum pouco fraca. Winry e Ray adam sempre juntos quando possível. Eles são da mesma sala e muito próximos. Ray adora brincar com Winry e Anzu, ambas são a alegria da pensão.

**Matérias favoritas:** Nenhuma em especial, todas são normais.

**Gosta de:** Winry, por ser sempre em quem confia e que sempre o apóia.

**Tem implicância com: **Ninguém

**oOo **

**Nome: **Kai Hiwatari

**Idade: **15 anos

**Nacionalidade: **Russa

**Data de nascimento: **2 de dezembro

**Signo: **Sagitário

**Aparência: **Sua franja tem uma cor cinza e o seu cabelo atrás tem cor azul escura. Olhos lilases. Pele branca, 1,68m, 58 kg.

**Personalidade: **Digamos que é a mesma da Yuki. Frio, calculista, chato(zuera XD), calado e só. Kai assim como Yuki detesta muita alegria, gosta mais de passar uma tarde encostado na arvore a passar a tarde com seus amigos. No começo tanto ele quanto Yuki vivem numa pensão onde só tem um lugar para se permanecer em silencio. O quintal da pensão, onde o vento sempre sopra de forma suave. Kai embora no começo achasse Yuki apenas mais uma menina, vai mudando a sua opinião de acordo com o tempo. Eles se aproximam cada vez mais e entendem o que se passa com o outro. Yuki confia muito em Kai e ele nela.

**Matérias favoritas: **As que usam lógicas.

**Gosta de:** Yuki, por motivos que eu acabei explicando aew em cima XD

**Tem implicância com: **Takao por ser sempre alegre e irrita-lo.

**Prontinho! É isso aí minna! Espero que acompanhem a minha historinha, que vai ser baseada em: Humor, aventura e romance! E só para lembrar... eu não coloquei as feras bits dos meninos pq vocês já estão cansados de saber né? Não quero repetir o q vocês já sabem. Bom é isso! Mergulhem nessa historia comigo e vamos nos divertir! **

**Kissus **

**Ja ne!**

**N/A: Beyblade não me pertence né? E vocês já devem saber! XDDDDD**

**Botan Youko **


	2. A chegada

**Olá minna-san!**

**Bem minna, aqui vai o primeiro capitulo. Espero q gostem! Boa leitura! **

**N/A: Beyblade não me pertence... infelizmente ou felizmente para algumas pessoas XDD**

"**..." – Fala...**

"_**..." – em itálico pensamento**_

**(...) comentários idiotas XD**

**Capitulo 1# A chegada**

Gramado, Rio Grande do Sul:

Na cidade de Gramado, uma cidade calma sem muitos acontecimentos recentes. Nunca havia uma confusão, as pessoas da cidade eram extremamente calmas e serenas. Mas havia uma pensão a qual fugia a regra. Essa pensão era chamada de: Hikari Onsen. Pensão da Luz. Sua proprietária era uma mulher de mais ou menos 30 anos, de cabelos alaranjados na altura do ombro e olhos azuis celestes. Era um dia de segunda-feira, primeiro dia de aula e a pensão estava, digamos... Um pouco movimentada:

"Nee-san! Onde está a minha mochila?" – uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros procurava sua mochila por todo o quarto.

"Winry, eu não sei..." – a menina de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis escuros falou sem emoção.

"Ai ai ai! Como eu vou para o colégio sem minha mochila?" – Winry procurava rapidamente a mochila.

"Winry-chan! Yuki-chan! O café está pronto!" – a Sra. Marine gritou para ambas.

"Já vamos!" – Winry gritou enquanto Yuki colocava a mochila transpassada para o lado direito e caminhava lentamente até a porta do quarto.

"Bom dia Yuki!" – Anzu, uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes desejou a amiga q apenas lhe devolveu com um aceno de mão.- "BOM DIA WINRY-CHAN!" –gritou entrando no quarto – O q está procurando? – vendo a bagunça da menina

"Eu não toh achando minha mochila! T.T" – falou com a voz chorosa

" Ora, como você vai achar sua mochila aqui,se ela está no meu quarto?" – Anzu perguntou sem entender

"Quer me dizer q..." – começou, mas logo parou e correu para o quarto de Anzu e Meikatsu.- "Não acredito, tinha esquecido completamente..." – agarrando a mochila

"Vamos logo! Temos um longo dia pela frente!" – Anzu gritou feliz e saiu correndo puxando Winry.

"Hã... Anzu cuidad..." – tarde demais Anzu já havia batido em um jarro indiano e o quebrado.- "Kuso... a Sra. Marine vai matar a gente!"

" Hã... Vamos fingir q não aconteceu ok?" – Anzu sorria para Winry q suspirou

" Tah! Mas vamos logo se não a gente chega atrasada." – Winry e Anzu correram escada a baixo até chegar a sala onde tinha a mesa do café maravilhosamente posta. Winry e Anzu só faltavam babar com o q estavam vendo.

"Sentem-se queridas! E se alimentem direito!" – a jovem mulher de 30 anos sorriu gentilmente para as duas garotas em pé que estavam olhando a mesa.

"Hai!" – gritaram e sentaram-se a mesa.

"_Odeio essas meninas... ¬¬"_ – Yuki pensou ainda com os olhos fechados e comendo sua torrada.

"Bom... dia..." – a garota de olhos negros e cabelos azuis escuros entrou com cara emburrada

"Vixe, essa aew já acordou com o pé esquerdo!" – falou Anzu

"Não só hoje como todos os dias ela acorda..." – Winry falou bebendo seu suco de laranja.

"Quando eu pedir sua opinião, você dá... certo?" – Meikatsu rosnou entre os dentes

"Hum... Pois é... Minha opinião não é muito importante para seres de baixo nível como você!" – Winry devolveu

" Grrrrr," – raios saltavam de seus olhos e se chocavam com os de Winry.

"Ai ai ai..." – Anzu suspirou junto com Yuki.

"Bom garotas nada de brigas! Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula de vocês! Espero q se divirtam..." – disse a senhora Marine q agora saía para trabalhar.- "Garotas chego mais tarde hoje, e Yuki como é a mais velha vou deixar a pensão com você ok? Bom se cuidem meus anjos! Ate mais!" – após dar um beijo carinhoso em cada uma saiu

"Ótimo! Hoje somos só nós!" – berrou Anzu

" Dá pra você calar a boca um instante Anzu! Eu quero silencio um minuto pelo amor de deus!" – Yuki soltou

" Ta... desculpe Yuki-san..." – Anzu abaixou a cabeça triste. Depois de todas tomarem seu café saíram para a escola.

Yuki ia na frente com com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco azul, e andava olhando o céu azul que não tinha muitas nuvens. Atrás dela vinha Anzu e Winry juntas contando uma musica de Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi (hauhuaa ai ai ai To lembrando do q eu e Rebecca ficamos fazendo isso pra atazanar minha prima!) enquanto Meikatsu ia atrás com as mãos nos bolsos da calça calada e olhando o chão. Assim que chegaram à escola trataram de se separarem. Yuki foi para o 2º A enquanto Anzu, Winry e Mei iam para o 1º C.

**Na sala de Anzu e cia:**

"Hum... Hoje não vai ter aula... Vai ser mais é dá as boas vindas e essas coisas né?" – Winry perguntou a Anzu

"Não sei, mas tomara que sim. Não toh afim de escrever! Eu quero mais é correr, pular e brincar!" – falou movimentando os braços

"..." – Winry observava a sua amiga com uma gota na cabeça.

"_Grrr essa menina me paga! ODEIO quando ela faz isso... Sempre quer dá uma de esperta, mas ela espera só para vê o q vai acontecer. Eu não vou pegar leve com ela!" –_Meikatsu pensava sentada numa cadeira de braços e pernas cruzadas mordendo o lábio inferior com raiva.

"Cuidado para não morrer envenenada Mei-chan!"- uma garota apareceu por trás de Mei.

" Kimmy! É você..." – falou sem aumentar a voz.

" Vixe... você tah mal hein? O q foi? Perdeu para sua amiga ali foi?" – perguntou num tom debochado. Era uma garota de cabelos castanhos envolvidos por duas maria chiquinhas...

"Não é da sua conta!" – respondeu grosseiramente

"Ok. Não tah mais aqui quem falou!" – saiu de perto da garota.

"Humpf..."

"Bom dia alunos! Sou Mariana Kriny professora de biologia." – uma professora alta de cabelos loiros e de olhos azulados que usava um óculos meia-lua sorriu para a classe- " Fiquei encarregada de ser a professora que vai passar a manhã inteira com vocês, mas antes quero apresentar-lhes dois novos garotos. Vamos entrem!" – a professora mandou os dois entrarem.

O primeiro menino era moreno, tinha cabelos azulados e olhos castanhos. Vestia uma blusa amarela e uma jaqueta vermelha por cima além das calças jeans e o tênis da Nike. (poha barão aew! Huahuahu XD Zuera XDDDD)

O segundo era loiro, com olhos azuis, e algumas sardas no rosto. Vestia uma blusa azul escura com a estampa de Link Park.(me dá essa camisa e eu jogo fora! ¬¬ Se fosse Evanescence ateh ia, mas link park? Putz...) e uma calça jeans, alem de um casaco preto amarrado na cintura.

"Esses são: Takao Kinomiya veio do Japão e Max Mizuhara que veio dos Estados Unidos. Dê as boas vindas a eles, e os ajudem no que for preciso!" – a professora sorriu

"SEJAM BEM VINDOS!" –todos da sala gritaram.

Max e Takao sorriram para o pessoal e foram se sentar. Takao acabou se sentando entre Winry e Anzu, enquanto Max se sentou atrás de Winry do lado esquerdo de Meikatsu. Anzu e Winry acolheram os dois na mesma hora começaram a conversar e pelo que entendia eles já eram bastante amigos e estavam juntos para poder passar num colegio mais fácil. (e lá vai a Botan rebaixar o Brasil XD Minha intenção não era essa mais vai lá... )

**Na sala de Yuki:**

"Bom dia Yuki-sama!" – uma garota de cabelos e olhos rosados sorriu para a garota séria, sentada na cadeira de olhos fechados.

"Bom dia Mia..." – desejou sem emoção...

"Credo, as férias acabaram e você não mudou em nada né?" – Mia falou a olhando com um olhar cansado.

"..."- Yuki apenas fechou os olhos e continuou pensando

"Bom dia garotada! Sou o professor Aurélio e vou ensina-los a matéria de Física." – sorriu para a turma – " Hoje temo a entrada de duas pessoas novas... Entrem por favor."

Dois meninos entraram. Um moreno de cabelos pretos até o tornozelo envolvido por uma fita branca e olhos dousados. E outro de pele branca, olhos lilases e cabelos de dois tons: na franja de cor cinza e o cabelo na parte de trás tinha um tom de azul escuro.

"Esses são: Ray Kon veio da China e Kai Hiwatari que veio da Rússia. Espero que sejam grandes amigos turma! E sempre ajudem um ao outro." – sorriu para todos

"_Quem esse idiota acha que é? Ta parecendo mais um palhaço de circo... E esse vai ser o professor de Física? Ai meu deus... só pra atormentar mais minha vida..." –_Yuki pensou e deu um suspiro longo. Foi quando reparou que Kai havia sentado em sua frente e Ray ao seu lado. – "_Ótimo mais dois chatos que vou ter de aturar nessa sala..." _

" Olá sou Ray, como se chama?" –falou perguntando para Yuki

"Sou a..." – começou a falar sem olhar para ele

"Ela é a Yuki Yamanaka e eu sou a Mia Chinezer! Muito prazer!" – Mia atropelou a menina e se colocou na frente (Sai sua mocreia, ele é meu!)

"Hã... Prazer..." – Ray agora tinha uma enorme gota na cabeça...

"_Ai... eu mereço..." – _Yuki suspirou mais uma vez (a vida dessa garota é suspirar XD)

Na hora do intervalo:

"Vamos sair dessa sala... Eu não aguento mais!" – Anzu exclamou

"Concordo, vamos nos divertir!" – Takao gritou

"Não vão aprontar nada hein?" – Winry piscou para ambos, que abriram ainda mais um sorriso travesso

"Depois desse sorriso..." – Max começou

" É confusão na certa!" – Winry terminou por ele

"Pois é! Ah! Winry você pode me dizer uma coisa?" – Max perguntou para a garota

"O que?"

" Quem é aquela garota ali sentada?"

"Ah! Aquela ali é a Meikatsu... Uma nojentinha que vive pegando no meu pé... Mas porque?"

"Ela parece tão... infeliz..."

"Hum... Talvez sim... Mas ela é assim mesmo! Vem Max vamos atrás deles." – Winry pegou na mão de Max e saiu correndo o levando junto. Sem nem prestar atenção em sua frente até se bater em alguém caindo pra trás em cima de Max.

"Oroooo?" - . Os olhos de Max estavam virando

"Gomeno Max-kun..." – pediu desculpas e olhou para cima até ver quem era... "Nee-san! GOMENASAI NEE-SAN!"

"Afff... Olha por onde anda dá próxima vez Winry..." – a ajudando a levantar

"Ok! Eu vou tentar!" – Winry sorriu sem jeito " Ah! Nee-san esse é o Max é novo lá na sala. Max essa é a minha irmã Yuki."

"Oi..."

"Prazer" – Max sorriu e reparou em alguém que estava passando atrás de Yuki – "Kai! Ray"

"Hum? Oi Max! Há quanto tempo hein?" – Ray o comprimentou

"Pois é! Faz uns seis meses não?"

"É acho que sim..."

"Ah! Kai! Ray! Essa é a minha amiga de classe: Winry Yamanaka. Winry esses são Ray Kon e Kai Hiwatari."- Max sorriu para ela

" Prazer!" – Sorriu par Ray e Kai. Ray lhe retribuiu o sorriso já Kai lhe virou a cara. (eu disse que ele era chato xD) "_Uau! Ele é... lindo!_"

" O prazer é meu!" – Ray estendeu a mão. Winry apertou sorrindo ainda.

"Vamos atrás do Takao e da Anzu-chan antes que eles façam besteiras" – Max gritou

"É verdade! MANA! Ajuda a gente por favor!"

"Hum? Pra quê?"

"O Takao um novo aluno tambem amigo de Max e a Anzu saíram juntos para aprontar e temos que dete-los antes que seja..."

"TAKAO KINOMIYA! ANZU MIAHARA! VOCÊS VÃO RECEBER UM CASTIGO DOS GRANDES!" – Uma auxiliar corria atrás deles.

"_Não acredito que eles são do 1º ano..._" Kai e Yuki pensaram olhando para a cena com indiferença

" Eu disse... T-T" Winry abaixou a cabeça.

"CALMINHA... VIOLENCIA SÓ GERA VIOLENCIA!" – Takao gritava chorando de rir

"Ai ai ai... Corre Takao deixa de ser lerdo!" – Anzu gritava para ele

"Tah tah tah!" – correu e se escondeu atrás de Max enquanto Anzu se escondia atrás de Winry.

" Ei ei ei!" – Max e Wnry gritaram depois que a mulher passou por eles – "O q vocês aprontaram?"

"Nada demais... só colocamos tinta no óculos dela... Huahuhaua" – se acabavam de rir

"Sinceramente... Vocês não parecem ser 1ºano" Kai e Yuki falaram em uníssono...

"AH... Vocês que não sabem se divertir..." Takao falou emburrado

"Ok. Certo então... " – Ray ia começar a falar quando o sinal tocou

"Ótimo... a diversão acabou..." – Anzu depois de terminar de falar andaram para a sala e se despediram dos demais.

"Vamos indo..." – Winry suspirou

Todos voltaram para suas salas. Depois de Max, Anzu, Mei, Takao e Winry aturarem a professora de Biologia já estavam de saída. Na sala de Yuki foi um pouco diferente. O sinal já havia tocado e o professor ainda estava lá brincando com os alunos. Yuki não suportava mais aquilo.

"Professor! O sinal já tocou!" – Mia apontou para o relógio q marcava 20 minutos a mais do termino da aula.

"Ó me desculpem. Estava tão empolgado q nem vi o tempo passar. Perdão alunos! Podem ir!" – foi só terminar de falar e a sala toda estava vazia.

"Putz... que professor mais chato!" – Ray falou de braços cruzados encostado na parede

"Concordo... Ray-kun gostaria de passear por Gramado comigo hoje?" – Mia perguntou a ele sorrindo

"_Lá vai ela. Se jogando para todos os meninos... ai ai ai... Mia baka!" _– Yuki pensava encostada em um pilar.

"_Esse Ray... sempre galanteador... Hunf... Mulheres... quem precisa delas?" – _Kai pensava olhando para Ray e Mia com um olhar de reprovação.

"É... Mia sabe o que é... Eu tenho que ir logo confirmar o meu lugar para ficar aqui na cidade. Então não dá. A gente marca para outro dia." – Ray falou olhando para ela

"Onde você vai ficar?" – Mia perguntou

"Eu vou ficar..." – começou

"Tadaima!" – Winry e Anzu gritaram juntas.

"Okaeri!" – Ray sorriu para ambas.

"Ray! Kai! Não sabia que vocês estavam aqui também!" – Takao falou indo em direção a eles

"Takao, como sempre lerdo... A gente tava do seu lado no intervalo." – Ray explicou

"Hehehehe... Sério? Nem vi... XD" – Takao coçava a cabeça sem jeito

"Novidade né seu estabanado?" – Max chegou com Meikatsu do lado

"Bom to indo... Tchau Yuki! Tchau Kai! Tchau Ray-kun!" – Mia falou se despedindo

"_Não entendo essa garota... ela tem antipatia por mim... -.-_" – Winry pensou ao vê-la indo embora.

"Mas vem cá... Onde vocês vão ficar?" – Anzu perguntou para Takao

"Vamos ficar na..." – Takao começou

"Um... é uma pensão eu acho..." – Max por sua vez continuou

" Acho que é chamada de... humm..." – Ray começou a pensar...

"..." – Kai também pensava.

" Lembrei! O nome é: Hikari Onsen!" – os quatro falaram em uníssono.

"NANI!" – as quatro arregalaram os olhos para eles. Surpresas.

"O que foi? Que legal! Todos juntos! " – Takao pulou puxando Max e Ray- "Ebaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"_Kuso... Com esses malucos mais uma vez... Ninguém merece..."_ – Olhando para os três com cara de poucos amigos

" Vocês... Vocês estão morando na mesma pensão que a gente!" – Anzu comentou os deixando surpresos.

"Quer dizer que..." – Max começou a falar

" Vamos todos morar juntos! UHUL! o o/" – Winry pulava com Anzu

" _Que porcaria... Já é difícil aturar essas duas... Agora com mais 4 idiotas... Ótimo. Não pode ficar pior..." – _Meikatsu e Yuki pensavam da mesma forma

" _Ótimo. Alem desses três tenho que aturar mais quatro garotas. Deus realmente quer me ver no inferno! _" – Kai pensou com raiva

Nesse mesmo instante o céu escureceu, nuvens estava se formando. Uma grande tempestade ia cair. Antes disso os oito correram em direção a pensão. Chegando lá, tiraram seus sapatos e sentaram no chão da pensão. Ambos olhando a chuva. Ventava muito e isso os fez ir para dentro da pensão.

" Bom. Acho que é isso mesmo..." – Yuki falou pegando umas anotações da Sra. Marine na recepção. "Aqui estão: quarto 703: Takao Kinomiya e Max Mizuhara. Quarto 704: Ray Kon e Kai Hiwatari." - leu o bloco de anotações.

"Ótimo! O quarto do Takao e do Max é do lado do quarto da Meikatsu e Anzu. E o do Ray e do Kai e do nosso nee-san!" – Winry concluiu

" Bom... Com essa tempestade acho melhor a gente ir brincar de alguma coisa que tal? – Anzu deu a idéia."

"Primeiro, acho melhor vocês levarem suas coisas para o quarto." – Meikatsu finalmente abrira a boca.

" Ok. Vamos indo! Kai vem!" – Ray o chamou

" Vamos Max!" – Takao puxava Max com força

" Ok, calma Takao. O quarto não vai fugir..." – observava o amigo com uma gota na cabeça

"Mas eu tenho que colocar minhas coisas! Anda que eu quero brincar!" – Takao puxava Max mais ainda

"Bom. A gente vai trocar de roupa então!" – Anzu falou puxando Winry

"Eu vou descançar..." – Yuki falou sem emoção e subiu para o quarto

"Eu não vou brincar... Não sou criança como vocês..." – Kai falou de braços cruzados (insuportável XD ¬¬)

" Ok! Tudo bem... Sem problemas..." – Winry disse sem grande importância

" Eu vou!" – Ray sorriu para ela

" Que bom! Quanto mais gente melhor!" – Anzu falou por sua vez

"E você? Não vai brincar não?" - Max perguntou a Meikatsu

"Não! Não vou me juntar com crianças para fazer criancices" – Falou saindo de perto do pessoal

"Grrr... Odeio o jeito dela!" – Winry rosnou (isso mesmo! Ela é uma chata!)

" Liga não Winry. Vamos só nós cinco mesmo!" – Max sorriu para amiga

" Haai!" – falou entusiasmada

"Vamos lá!" – Anzu gritou

Todos subiram, Takao e cia foram colocar suas coisas nos quartos. Anzu e Winry foram se trocar. Yuki deitou na cama e fechou os olhos. Meikatsu sentou na escrivania e começou a desenhar alguma coisa. Mais tarde os cinco iram brincar juntos para passar o tempo... Isso se a chuva permitisse.

Continua...

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**Ta aew minna. Não sei se vocês gostaram para o primeiro capitulo, mas quero ouvir o que vocês acham. Pois só com a ajuda de vocês (e claro meu esforço tbm neh? XD) vou conseguir melhorar. Eu tava sem muita idéia para o primeiro capitulo. Mas prometo que os que viram a seguir serão mil vezes melhores que essa droga aqui. Gomem. Demo... Vou demorar uma semana para escrever. Axu q só vou poder postar na segunda (27/06) Pois vou viajar para Gramado e São Paulo nesse domingo. Me desculpem e obrigada! **

**Kissus **

**Ja ne!**

**Botan Youko**

**Ps: Mandem reviews ok? Onegai! Arigatou gozaimasu! -.-**


End file.
